


in a hundred lifetimes

by alopey



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alopey/pseuds/alopey
Summary: "In a hundred lifetimes,in a hundred worlds,in any version of reality,I’d find you and I’d choose you."[Kiersten White, The Chaos of Stars]





	in a hundred lifetimes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [botherbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/botherbutterfly/gifts).



Enjoltaire Reincarnation !AU

"Nobody loves the light like the blind man" and such things don't change, even after lifetimes apart.

**Author's Note:**

> I dearly hope you're going to like this, I did my best.  
> Happy summer holidays!


End file.
